


The Lonely Tide

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Paradise [23]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: writerverse, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my "Paradise" post-escape universe, and written for the [](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/profile)[writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/) prompt of "Places I remember" and the [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) prompt of "Water."

x-x-x-x-x

"Do you ever miss the snow?" Lincoln asks.

He and Michael are sitting on the porch of their little house with the sea spread out before them, and Chicago is a lifetime ago. Lincoln spent more than thirty-five years there, but it's unreachable now. They can't go back.

Michael smiles, and turns his beer bottle slowly on the porch railing next to him. "I miss how it looks," he says.

"Yeah," Lincoln snorts. Once you're older than ten, you never miss how it feels, or the way it just piles up on streets and sidewalks and lingers clear through March.

"I'm sorry I can't do much about the change of seasons here," Michael says.

Lincoln glances over at him, always aware of how the slightest comment can sound like a complaint when your life has become hiding, even in someplace as close to paradise as this. "I know," he says, and he hears the apology for all the things that aren't even Michael's fault. "It's beautiful, though," he adds, because it is, and if anyone had ever asked him he'd have said this was the kind of thing he'd always dreamed of.

He and Michael watch the ocean in comfortable silence. The waves tumble slowly over each other and sing out onto the sand.

Lincoln never noticed that after the first few months, he mostly didn't hear the music of the waves at all anymore.

 

_\------ fin ------_


End file.
